Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: A  Naruto B  Kakashi C  Sai D  Sasuke. Oh yeah, this Christmas was going to be the best yet.
1. December 22

**Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe **

_**December 22**_

Sakura ran down the snowy streets of Knonha. A smile was spread across her face as her cheeks turned red from the cold weather. This year's Christmas was going to be the best yet! Why exactly? Well for starters all of her boys would be home. It would be the first time that all of team seven would be together for the holidays.

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Her four favorite men would be home to spend the happy holiday with her. She sighed in relief when the Yamanaka Flower Shop came into view. She opened the door and welcomed the warm air from inside. The pinkette waved at her blonde friend who was helping a customer. Sakura sniffled slightly the warm air making her nose run. She slowly removed her gloves and put them in her front pocket.

Sakura smiled at the older woman who walked past her. "Merry Christmas Takahashi-san,"

"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan," the woman said before leaving the store. Sakura let out a squeal once the woman was gone. She turned around a locked the door before flipping the store sign to close.

Yamanaka Ino smiled before jumping over the counter and running to her friend. "This Christmas is going to be amazing!" Ino exclaimed. "I can't wait until the festival on the twenty-forth."

Sakura nodded in agreence. "I just can't wait for my boys to be home," she smiled. Ino winked at her. Sakura's face instantly lit up at the wink.

"More like you can't wait for _him _to be home,"

"Ino! Hush!" Ino laughed loudly.

"Okay okay… secrets safe with me," she said sticking her tongue out. "Now," Ino said grabbing her scarf and wrapping it around her next. "If you'll excuse me… I have a Mr. Right to find before the festival." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You mean you just need someone to buy you more presents and keep you warm because your furnace broke again?"

"How do you know me so well?" the blonde joked as the two walked out of the flower shop and into the cold weather. Ino and Sakura waved goodbye to each other before going their separate ways. Sakura sighed once she was on her own again. It was easier to keep her… _their _secret when she was further away from everyone.

It was funny how she tired so desperately to hide her affections with a certain teammate. Whether she had to spend a whole day watching Sai draw, or going grocery shopping with Sasuke, or eating ramen all day with Naruto, or just spending a relaxing day reading with Kakashi, no one knew who she was with. It was all part of the plain. She laughed to herself. It was funny to come to work and hear the weekly gossip on which boy she was with.

She smiled when she got to her apartment. Pushing in her key she listened for the familiar click of her door unlocking. She smiled as she pushed the door opened and was welcomed by the warmth of her apartment. She took a step in and smiled at her decorations. The apartment completely decked from head to toe.

She heard a loud cough before turning around. She smiled when her eyes landed on his. They were finally back her boys. Her smiled widened. The butterflies in her stomach awakened. She watched with wonder filled eyes and he pointed upwards. Her eyes followed his finger until it landed on the little piece of mistletoe that was now pined to the frame of her door. She smirked before letting out a laugh.

"I take it you missed me," he nodded before bending down and capturing her lips. The second his lips touched hers a flash from a camera went off. She pushed away from her lover before searching the surrounding darkness for any signs of the picture taker to find them gone. She growled. Oh yeah… this Christmas was going to be awesome.

**A/N**

**Sorry the first chapter is like super short but I wanted it to be the beginning point. There are going to be four chapters to this. All are going to be posted before I leave for my vacation :) ****Hope everyone likes the first chapter! The next chapter will probably be posted sometime next week. Please review! :)**


	2. December 23

**Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe **

_**December 23**_

If looks could kill everyone in Konoha would be dead. Standing in front of Sakura was a large blown up picture of her, kissing her mystery man. Except the picture of the man's face was blacked out. She groaned. This was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. At the top of the picture it read in big bold letters:

**Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe?**

Skimming down the picture and to the bottom she continued to read.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Sai**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Vote now! Find out what rumors are true at the festival!**

The pinkette grinned her teeth together as she sat down at the bench that sat in front of the poster. She looked around the town seeing same of the picture posted all over town. Figures Konoha would have nothing to do now that the war was over that they just had to harass someone.

"Nice picture."

"Can it," she said, glaring at her best friend who stood behind her admiring the picture.

"I think it's a great idea," Ino joked. "I mean… it gives everyone something to look forward to for the festival," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I so do not need this right now," she said, standing up. "I'm going to Tsunade-shishou,"

Ino smiled. "Okay, I'm off to find a new date. Genma didn't work out… if you know what I mean…" the blonde sighed.

"You mean he blamed… His problem on the cold?" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep picking on me. At least my love life isn't a billboard the size of your forehead."

"What was that?" Sakura glared to find her blonde friend gone. Sakura sighed before moving to make her walk to the Hokage office. It took all she had not to demolish a building or two on her way there with all the staring that was going on. She had never been so happy when she opened the door to her shishou's office.

"Sakura! Great idea with the billboard! The villagers love it!" Tsunade smiled as she took a sip of her overly spiked eggnog. Which was something Shizune couldn't take from her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe your allowing this Shishou." Sakura sighed before moving to the window. She breathed on it before drawing a heart on the window. Tsunade smiled.

"Yes well, as long as everyone is paying attention to you… Shizune won't suspect a thing!" Tsunade laughed loudly.

"Maybe you should be quitter or she'll hear your diabolical plan," Sakura offered. Tsunade covered her mouth quickly before giggling. Sakura rolled her eyes before laughing as well.

"Yes yes yes, Well don't tell," the older woman giggled. "But I have Lee, Gai and Naruto helping with the prank!" She yelled the last part. Sakura had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Okay… Tsunade-shishou… you enjoy that prank. I'm going to go lock myself in the apartment until tomorrow night," Sakura said with a wave before leaving the office.

She shivered slightly when she reached the outside. Maybe locking herself in her apartment wouldn't be a bad idea. "How's your day going?" she looked up to see Sasuke. She smiled.

"Good good, yours?" she asked.

"Can't complain," he said with a shrug. "Look…" he scratched the back of his head. "I… I was wondering if… you would help me with some of the decorations for the festival…?"

Sakura smiled. "What did your genin team set fire to everything?" she inquired. Sasuke had recently become a jonin instructor which was nice considering he was extremely good with children. It didn't help that two of the three of his genin team were huge pyrotechs.

"Yes… well… not yet," he smiled slightly. "That's why I was going to ask you?"

Sakura laughed loudly. "Okay, I'll help," she smiled. Sakura's smile instantly faltered when she noticed how many villagers were watching her. She glared causing everyone to look away. Sakura followed Sasuke until they reached the main street that had been closed off for preparations.

"Kyo! Stop! Sasuke-sensei said we didn't need fireworks!" A young blonde girl was yelling at a dark haired boy. Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"If you light a single firework I'm going to flip shit," Sasuke yelled running to his students.

"NOW!" Kyo yelled. The three of Sasuke's student's began to throw small poppers at Sasuke causing him to dance. "Dance Sasuke-sensei! Dance!" The Kyo boy yelled. It took all Sakura had not to laugh.

"Damnit Kyo! That's it! You three! Laps around the village!" Sasuke yelled.

"Aww… Sensei. You're no fun." The three said before walking away to go run laps. Sakura could have sworn she heard one of them whisper about how 'it worked every time'.

"I take it you like being a sensei?" Sakura asked, walking over to one of the boxes of decorations.

"I supposed, it helps me get ready for the day I finally have children," he winked at her causing her to blush.

XXX

Sakura shock her head as she walked away from the finished stage that was perfectly decorated for the festival tomorrow night. Her cheeks flushed slight from Sasuke's flirting. She smiled before looking up at the slightly gray sky. Maybe it would snow this year. She stuffed her hands into her pockets. Now she would go lock herself in her apartment.

She rounded the street corner to almost run head on into Sai, his hands were filled by a large brown bag. "Oh! Sakura," he smiled. "I was looking for you," Sakura smiled.

"Hi Sai, what's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering, if you would like to come over. I need your help on something?" he smiled, Sakura smiled. Sai's once fake smile's had recently become more real. He was finally starting to get the hang of really showing emotions. Sakura was so proud at how much he had grown since they had first met.

"Yeah sure! Only if it's warm," she joked.

"This is where I laugh, correct?" Sakura laughed loudly. Well… he was still a work in progress.

"Yes Sai," she smiled cheekily as the two made their way down the street. On lookers watching with keen interest. Sakura sighed in relief once the door to Sai's apartment was shut. She wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Of course she was finally away from the on looking gaze of the villagers. But now since they were behind closed doors it left it up to those same villagers to think of what they were doing.

Sakura smiled when the heat of the house warmed her to the bone. She slowly shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She took in a long relaxing breath savoring the smell that was Sai. It was a wonderful scent that was a mix of ink and mint. She turned around to face him, she watched with steady eyes as he pulled out the paint supplies from the brown bag and placed it on the table.

"So, what is it that you needed me for?" she asked, walking up behind him. He smiled.

"A Christmas present for you-know-who." He winked causing Sakura's face to heat up.

"Not you too," she groaned. Sai laughed lightly.

"I need you to go pose, so I can draw you."

"Me?" she asked, her face bright. He nodded.

XXX

Sakura sighed in relief once she shut Sai's door behind her. A large blush on her face. Yup today was not going anywhere near what she had planned. At least now she was going home. She shivered as a gust of wind blew through the streets.

"Sakura-chan!" And now she would never be going home. She turned around to find Naruto running towards her. She smiled and waved. "I'm glad I was able to find you. Wanna go with me to get ramen?" he asked.

"Well Naruto… I was actually on—" she stopped mid-sentence. His face almost begging her to go out. She sighed. "You know what. I'd like that." She smiled. She watched as Naruto silently cheered to himself before the two were on their way to Ichiraku. She laughed a little when Naruto opened the door to the stand for her.

"Thank you Naruto,"

"Anything for you," he winked. Sakura rolled her eyes as she moved to sit down at the bar.

"Anything for me, eh?" she asked looking at him. She turned and faced the older man. "Bottle of sake please!" Naruto laughed as he sat down next to her. "So Tsunade-shishou says you have two have some diabolical plan?" she asked.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone!" Naruto said. He smiled when a large bottle of sake was placed in front of them. "I'll have a bowl or pork ramen,"

"Miso for me," Sakura said. "So how did the mission go?"

"Good good," he said pouring two glasses for the two of them. "Tsuande-baa-chan says I should live up all the missions I can, soon I'm going to be in the village all the time," Naruto grinned.

Sakura laughed as she drank her cup quickly. Oh yeah, she needed this drink. "I take it your up for a promotion?" Sakura winked causing Naruto to blush.

"It's not official. But I'm pretty sure it's gonna happen soon." He smiled.

It wasn't long until the two were filled with ramen and sake. And the two were stumbling down the night streets of Konoha. "You know! This Christmas is going to be awesome!" Sakura smiled, looking up at Naruto who nodded with her. The two stumbled a few more times before they looked up to find Kakashi standing in front of them a look of amusement on his face.

"Good night you two?" he asked. The two laughed.

"Always Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled. Kakashi chuckled.

"Why don't I take Sakura home, Naruto can you make it home on your own?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be good. Night Sakura-chan." Naruto said before kissing her check, he turned away from the two and started to drunkenly make his way home.

Sakura giggled as she moved to hold on to Kakashi. "How was your day?" he asked bending down in front of the pinkette. She fell forward slightly onto his back where he gripped her legs and stood up carrying her on his back.

She laughed. "Well, I got hit on by Sasuke. Something about children. Then I got painted by Sai. Only to drink with Naruto. All and all… I'd say it was a pretty productive day." She said. Kakashi stopped when he reached Sakura's door. He turned slightly so he could hold her with one arm. Reaching up to her door frame he ran it across it until finding her key. He unlocked the door. He waited until the door was shut behind him before lowering her to her feet.

"Thanks for walking me home Kakashi," she smiled before turning the lights on in the living room.

"You know I would gladly do it." He locked the door behind him.

"Kakashi?" he turned around to watch her slowly strip in front of him driving him completely crazy. He watched her with hungry eyes until her bra slipped from her shoulders. He swallowed hard as she stood in front of him with nothing but a pair of underwear. She smirked knowing she had him. She played with hem of her underwear before slowly slipping out of them. Before they could touch the ground Kakashi was on her.

**A/N**

**And now you know who the mystery man is :P** **lol thanks for the reviews you guy! I hope you liked this chapter only two more left! :) Please continue to review!**


	3. December 24

**Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe **

_**December 24**_

Sakura giggled as warm hands traced their way up her stomach. "Kakashi," she bated his hand away before opening her green eyes to meet his mismatched ones. He smiled cockily at her before going to tickle her again. "Kakashi! Stop!" Sakura cried out as she tried to wiggle away from him and closed and closer to the edge of the bed until she slipped off completely and landed with a thud on the floor. She growled in annoyance before looking up to meet his mismatched eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura glared at him.

"I don't know Kakashi I must have just fallen off," she said standing up. Kakashi bit back a smile as he watched her walk to the bathroom. He moved from the bed and followed to the bathroom. Sakura shut the door before locking the door. Kakashi frowned.

"Now that's just not right," Kakashi sighed.

XXX

Sakura smiled to herself as she pulled her (well Kakashi's) yellow scarf closer to herself trying to keep her warmth in and of course enjoying the wonderful scent it gave off. Today was going to be a great day she could feel it. Kakashi had already promised her he wouldn't be 'too late' to the winter festival tonight.

Sakura had never been happier when she finally reached the Hokage tower and the warmth the resided behind the two glass doors. She waved to the ninja who she passed on her way up to Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door before opening it not waiting for an answer. Her eyes widened when she saw what sat in front of her.

In front of a giggling Tsunade and Naruto where two large boxes filled with fireworks. "Umm…" She said.

"Oh no! It's Sakura-chan! Hide it!" Naruto yelled before frantically throwing the boxes out of the window. He then laid across Tsunade's desk and smiled at her. "Hey Sakura-chan! How's it going?" he asked nervously.

Sakura stared at them. "Okay. What are you two planning?" she demanded. Tsuande and Naruto looked back in forth between each other as if trying to come up with some brilliant lie.

"While you see we ran into the old lady who needed help—"

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Damn. It always works for Kakashi-sensei," Naruto mumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm out of here. I'll see you guys later tonight." She mumbled before turning around to leave.

"That was a close one," Tsuande said while Naruto nodded his head.

XXX

Once Sakura left the Hokage tower she quickly made her way to her next stop on her list of things to do today. The Yamanaka Flower shop. She was happy to find the flower shop slightly warmer than the outside air but was sad to find Ino's mom was working.

"Hello Yamanaka-san, Is Ino home?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no Sakura honey. She went out. She did tell me to let you know she was going to come over to your house before the festival to get ready,"

"Do you know by chance where she went?" Sakura asked. Knowing the blonde it meant that she would be fashionably late. Which usually meant the same as Kakashi late.

"Well, surprisingly Choji-kun came and picked her up about an hour ago. I guess he's taking her on a date,"

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Choji? Never in Sakura's life would she think to hear the words Choji Ino and Date all in the same sentence.

"Thank you Yamanka-san, have a merry Christmas," Sakura said as she moved to the door. Ino's mom waved and wished Sakura a merry Christmas as well.

Sakura walked out of the store and back into the cold. She walked alone for a few minutes before she felt a presence next to her. Looking to her side she found Sasuke walking with her. "Good afternoon Sasuke," Sakura smiled.

"Good afternoon Sakura," he said "I was wondering if by chance you would be my date for this evening."

"Uh," Sakura was cut off guard by the question. "Well I don't see why not. But only for the first part of the night," she commented.

"Why only the first part?" Sasuke inquired.

"My date is coming late," she said. Sasuke stood frozen in the street. She already had a date? Who had thought to already ask her? Was it Naruto? Maybe it was the bastard Sai… "See ya later Sasuke," Sakura waved as she continued walking leaving the Uchiha to himself.

Sakura sighed in content once she got back to her apartment. She might as well just wait there for Ino. No reason to go back out. She opened her door to come face to face with a beautiful large painting of herself. She stood frozen staring at it. She jumped hearing something come from the kitchen. She maneuvered around the painting and to the kitchen where she found Kakashi making some instant ramen.

"What's with—"

"Sai dropped it off, it's my Christmas present," the silver haired man smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Sakura said taking off Kakashi's scarf and hanging it over the chair.

"I was wondering where that was," Kakashi said pulling two cup of ramen down from the cabinet. He poured the water he was boiling in to the cup and then moved to sit down at the table. Sakura smiled lovingly at him.

"What are you planning?" Sakura inquired. A large grin spread over Kakashi's face before he pulled up in mask that was pooled around his neck. He closed his sharingan eye as if he was winking at her before standing up and grabbing the two cups of ramen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he grinned as he placed the cup down in front of her. She glared at him as he moved from the kitchen and into the living room where she knew he was laughing at her. She growled in annoyance. Oh yeah Kakashi loved to push her buttons. She grabbed her chop sticks before starting to eat.

Sakura threw away her garbage when she heard a knock on the door. Sakura walked out of the kitchen and to the living room to find Kakashi already gone. His garbage still there. She rolled her eyes annoyed before moving around the large painting and to the door. She opened the door only to be attacked by a very happy blonde.

"Oh my god Sakura! You won't believe the day I've had!" Ino squealed before moving into the house. Sakura shut the door behind her. "What the hell is this?" Ino asked looking at the painting.

"Early Christmas present," Sakura said as the two made their way into the living room. Ino nodded before plopping down on one of the couches. She grabbed a throw pillow before hugging it tightly.

"So you'll never believe who asked me out."

"Choji?"

"How did you know?" Ino frowned.

"Your mom," Sakura said sitting down on the other couch.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Figures, but anway! So Choji! He just plain comes to the house this morning. I already had plans to go to lunch with Inaho—"

"Isn't he like ten years older than you?" Sakura cut in. Ino gave her the 'and-you-have-any-room-to-talk look'. Causeing Sakura to shut her mouth.

"Thank you. Anyway. So Choji just shows up and since he's my teammates of course I'm going to cancel on some boy I hardly know. So then when we're walking to go to the BBQ place Choji… holds my hand. I mean that takes balls to just hold my hand like that. So then when we get there Choji lets me order whatever I want and then he cooks it all for us. Also! He actually ate like a human being! And then when we got back to my house he kissed my cheek and asked me if he could take me out tonight! Like oh my god! Sakura. I think I'm in love,"

Sakura just stared at the rambling blonde before busting out laughing. "Oh that's awesome," Ino glared at her.

"I'm serious," Sakura stopped laughing to stare at the blonde. "I… I actually… kinda like Choji."

"Oh my gosh… I think hell just froze over," Sakura said only to have a pillow thrown at her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Laugh it up. Come on lets go get ready," Ino mumbled moving from the couch.

XXX

After a few hours of preparation the two Kunoichi were ready for the night. Sakura's long hair had been curled thanks to Ino. Sakura was wearing a long sleeved red dress along with black stockings. Her lips were painted a slight red. "I think I did a good job," Ino said nodding at the way Sakura looked.

Ino's hair was pulled up in its normal updo. She was wearing a dress similar to Sakura's except it was a dark purple. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You say that like I don't ever look good," Sakura said glaring at the blonde. Ino smiled when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door to find Sasuke behind it. Ino sighed.

"Expecting someone else Ino?" Sasuke asked, walking past the blonde and into the house. He was wearing a pair of tan dress pants along with a dark blue dress shirt. A black jacket over it.

Sakura turned to the hallway. "Oh hey Sasuke. We just have to wait for Ino's date and then we can leave," Sakura said moving to go sit back in the living room. Ino and Sasuke had a love hate relationship. Or at least that's what Sakura liked to call it. Basically they were friends but did everything in each others power to be total asses to each other.

"So who are you dating tonight Ino? Genma?" Sasuke asked only to have the blonde glare at him.

"No," The blonde bit back. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura. He played with his thumbs trying not to flirt with the pinkette. It was such a pain. He did everything he could to show her he had feelings for her but never did she give him the time of day. And now the first time he had gotten a chance to ask her to something. She only said yes because her real date would be coming late.

The doorbell rang and Ino jumped to her feet and ran to the door. Sakura grinned as she too stood and made her way to the door. She grabbed her black jacket off of the coat rack. She smiled seeing the yellow scarf that Kakashi had left. Grabbing that she wrapped it around her neck before leaving the house.

"Choji?" he heard Sasuke asked as she locked the door. She turned around to find Choji smiling sheepishly. Sakura giggled as she walked to meet Sasuke.

"Let's go! The festival isn't going to last all night!" Sakura smiled as she linked arms with Sasuke and began to walk down the street to the main road where the party was. Sakura smiled when the lights and came into view. Christmas music played over the speakers.

"Sasuke-sensei!" Sakura turned to find Sasuke's team waving to him.

"I'm gonna go up a head," Sakura winked. Sasuke nodded before going to talk to his team. Sakura turned to find Ino and Choji lost in their own world. She smiled before moving forward through the crowed making sure to say merry Christmas to everyone she made eye contact with. She jumped slightly when someone grabbed her arm and wrapped it through their arm.

She looked up to find Sai. She giggled. It wasn't every day that you got to see Sai looking as handsome as he did now. "You look good Sai," she smiled he was dressed all in black. He smiled.

"You look beautiful as well Sakura," Sai smiled. Sakura laughed wondering if he had studied his books before coming out tonight. "Did you get your present?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"I certainly did. It's beautiful Sai. Thank you," Sakura said. Sai smiled as they walked further into the crowds.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura looked up to find Lee running to her. "I was hoping I would find you! Everything is set up for tonight!" Lee said giving her thumbs up. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What's set up for tonight?" she asked.

"Well—" Lee's mouth was quickly covered. Naruto stood behind Lee.

"Nothing! Nothing Sakura-chan! Busy-brows doesn't know what he's talking about," Naruto laughed.

"Suuurrrreee," Sakura said before moving away from the boys. "I am going to find out I hope you know," Sakura said as she walked away from the boys only to run back into Sasuke who took her arm.

"Is that really up there?" Sakura groaned pointing at the large poster that had her kissing her mystery man. She looked down to find their was really a voting station and people were voting on it. "This can't be real," she mumbled. Sasuke laughed.

"It sure looks real if you ask me," Sasuke said only to have Sakura roll her eyes.

"Attention! Since it's getting close to midnight we'd like to announce the winner of 'Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe'!" Tsuande's voice boomed over the speaker. "Come on Sakura! Get up here!" Sakura groaned before making her way to the stage.

The clock chimes sung over the group letting the pinkette know that it was finally Christmas. _Merry Christmas… _She thought to herself.

**A/N**

**So sorry it took so long to update. I can down with a really bad cold so I've been in bed all weekend and have hardly any time to write. I'm starting to feel better so here the next chapter Thanks for all the reviews you guys I'm glad you like it so far. The last chapter should be up in a few days! So enjoy! **


	4. December 25

**Who's That Kissing Sakura Under The Mistletoe**

_**December 25**_

Sakura took nervous steps until see stood next to Tsuande on the lit up stage in front of the village. She searched desperately for the head of silver hair that she needed to see. Finding non she came to the conclusion he was going to receive an ear load from her once she found him. She knew he was constantly late to everything but for goodness sakes it was already mid night.

"Now! Let's get the boys up here! Naruto! Sai! Sasuke! Kakashi!" Tsuande yelled. Sakura searched again in hope that he would show up. But still she found herself standing in front of everyone alone. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke stood near her on the stage. Sai and Sasuke stood still while Naruto ran around the stage like this was the highlight of his year.

Sakura sighed. This would definitely be her favorite Christmas story. "Shizune! Bring me the votes!" Tsuande yelled, her face red from all of the alcohol she had consumed. Sakura sighed wishing she was that drunk. This whole thing would be much more bearable if she was plastered.

Shizune walked up to Tsunade with a white envelope. Tsunade took the envelope and ripped it open. "And now, The moment you all have been waiting for! Who is that kissing Sakura under the mistletoe?" Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed as Shizune set up a bunch of mistletoe over where Sakura was standing. Dramatic music played in the back ground and everyone cheered. Tsunade held her hand up causing everyone to stop cheering.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "Wait… that's not right…." The drunk woman mumbled as the crowd erupted in cheers. Sakura growled in annoyance before moving to the front of the stage a grabbing someone's drink. She took in down in one gulp before moving back to her spot.

"WRONG!" she yelled. "I'm not secretly dating Naruto!" The crowed made a noise. Sakura rolled her eyes. Was this really what everyone was doing for fun? She turned to Tsunade unaware of Naruto who had slipped off the stage silently.

"Well second place is UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tsunade yelled. "Wait… that's not right…"

Sasuke moved to stand by Sakura only for her to push him away. "Wrong! I'm not dating him either!"

"What the hell…" Tsuande mumbled looking over the paper. Sai stood off to the side smiling.

"Is this really happening right now?" Sakura asked as Sasuke sulked away.

"So she's dating Sai?" someone in the crowed asked causing a huge uproar between everyone discussing who she was in fact dating. Sakura growled before moving to Tsunade. She grabbed the microphone out of the older woman's hands. She walked back to the center of the stage.

"You guys want to know who I'm dating?" she asked. The crowed went silent before a loud cheer erupted through them. She sighed. Oh well might as well just tell everyone. "I am dating—"

A poof and smoke sounded through out the stage causing Sakura to choke on her words. After she coughed it out and the smoke cleared everyone stared as Kakashi stood on the stage under the mistletoe with Sakura.

"Yo," he waved. Sakura laughed. This was just like him.

"Kakashi!" the crowd erupted. Kakashi reached over and took the microphone out of the glaring pinkette's hand. He chuckled slightly as he brought the microphone up to his masked mouth.

"Merry Christmas everyone," he smiled. "As you guys all know… or well know now. Sakura and I have been dating for over a year now… and well," he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Sakura's jaw dropped as she watched as he slowly dropped to one knee.

He opened the box to reveal a simple yet beautiful gold band with one diamond in the middle. "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

"THAT'S THE CUE!" Tsunade screamed. A large bang sounded through the crowed as fireworks flew up into the sky. Sakura continued to stare down at Kakashi.

"Is this real?" she whispered. Only to earn another chuckle from Kakashi. He placed the microphone on the ground before standing up. He pulled the ring out of the box before slipping it onto her finger.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Yes, yes, YES! It's yes!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi lost his footing and fell backwards just as a firework flew over head of them and went off of the large poster of Sakura kissing her mystery man. Sakura giggled as she looked at the picture that was now in flames. This had to be their best story yet.

_**December 26**_

Sakura's foot that stuck out from under her blanket twitched as Kakashi continued to tickle it. Sakura made a loud groan before kicking her foot. "Stop tickling me," she mumbled before sitting up and glaring at the silver haired man. Kakashi chuckled before moving to crawl towards her. Sakura smiled as she laid back down on the bed.

Kakashi bent down to kiss her but stopped right before he touched her lips. He brought his hands up to her sides before starting to tickle her. "Damnit Kakashi! Can't you ever be romantic?" Sakura screamed as she tried to get away from him but fell off the bed instead. This was war.

**A/N**

**The end Hope you all enjoyed the fic Thank you so much for reading! This is the last thing I'm posting before going on vacation! Wish my luck in the tundra. FML lol anyway please review Thanks again for reading and for all of you who reviewed!**


End file.
